The present invention relates to a golf training device, and more particularly to a brace attachable to the leg of a golfer which restricts improper leg movement during the golf swing.
It is well known in the golfing world that improper swaying during the golf swing is one of many poor habits which can result in a poor golf shot, such as a slice, duck hook, topped shot, or the like. Especially when hitting from sand traps or on short shots around the green, it is very important to keep the legs quiet, i.e., avoid swaying. By lessening or eliminating the sway, the golfer can produce a more consistent, successful golf shot. One of the most successful ways of eliminating swaying is through muscle memory, or, repetitious practice of the feel of the non-swaying swing.
A variety of devices have been developed to try to train the golfer not to sway during the golf swing. Such devices are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,891,796 to Gotttell; 3,606,341 to Honbarger; 4,088,326 to Bifulco; 4,103,897 to Ostyn; 4,106,771 to Fern; and 4,817,953 to Ponchak.
Notwithstanding these devices, there remains a need for a device which can be easily worn during a round of golf and which provides sufficient rigidity to prevent improper swaying.
It is thus one object of the present invention to provide a golf training device which restricts improper leg movement and thereby prevents undesirable swaying during the golf swing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf training device which can be easily worn during a round of golf.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a golf training device which can fit inside the shoe of the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf training device which, when worn, prevents side to side movement of the user's leg while still allowing the user to walk.